Warriors: The Dark Forest's Revenge
by chromeflame
Summary: Smoketalon starts to notice something strange going on. There's a mysterious scent everywhere, and then in the morning, all of the Clans start acting unusual and kill off their own members. Now he, and the remaining cats, must find a way to escape The Dark Forest's Revenge. This story contains my OC, Smoketalon, and takes place just before Midnight, so that there less spoilers.


**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER FIRESTAR-**ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**DEPUTY GRAYSTRIPE-**long-haired gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT CINDERPELT-**dark grey she-cat

**WARRIORS** (toms and she-cats without kits)

** MOUSEFUR-**small dusky brown she-cat

** APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW**

** DUSTPELT-**dark brown tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW**

** SANDSTORM-**pale ginger she-cat

** APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW**

** CLOUDTAIL-**long-haired white tom

** BRACKENFUR-**golden brown tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

** THORNCLAW-**golden brown tabby tom

** APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

** BRIGHTHEART-**white she-cat with ginger patches

**SMOKETALON-** gray tabby tom with blue tint, and dark blue eyes

** BRAMBLECLAW-**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

** ASHFUR-**pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

** RAINWHISKER-**dark gray tom with blue eyes

**SOOTFUR-**lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES ** (more than six-moons old, in training to become warriors)

** SORRELPAW-**tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

** SQUIRRELPAW-**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**LEAFPAW-**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

**SPIDERPAW-**long-limbed black tom with brown under-belly and amber eyes

** SHREWPAW-**small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**WHITEPAW-**white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**GOLDENFLOWER-**pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

** FERNCLOUD-**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**ELDERS **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**FROSTFUR-**beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

** DAPPLETAIL-**once-pretty tortioseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**SPECKLETAIL-**pale tabby she-cat

** LONGTAIL-**pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER BLACKSTAR-**large white tom with huge jet black paws

**DEPUTY RUSSETFUR-**dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT LITTLECLOUD-**very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

** OAKFUR-**small brown tom

** APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

** TAWNYPELT-**tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

** CEDARHEART-**dark gray tom

** ROWANCLAW-**ginger she-cat

** APPRENTICE, TALONPAW**

** TALLPOPPY-**long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

** RUNNINGNOSE-**small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**WindClan**

**LEADER TALLSTAR-**elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**DEPUTY MUDCLAW-**mottled dark brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT BARKFACE-**short-tailed brown tom

**WARRIORS**

** ONEWHISKER-**brown tabby tom

** WEBFOOT-**dark gray tabby tom

** TORNEAR-**tabby tom

** WHITETAIL-**small white she-cat

**ELDERS**

** MORNINGFLOWER-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**LEADER LEOPARDSTAR-**unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY MISTYFOOT-**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT MUDFUR-**long-haired light brown tom

**WARRIORS**

** BLACKCLAW-**smoky black tom

** HEAVYSTEP-**thickset tabby tom

** STORMFUR-**dark gray tom with amber eyes

** FEATHERTAIL-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes

** HAWKFROST-**broad-shouldered dark brown tom

** MOSSPELT-**tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS**

** DAWNFLOWER-**pale gray she-cat

**ELDERS**

** SHADEPELT-**very dark gray she-cat

** LOUDBELLY-**dark brown tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

** BARLEY-**black-and-white tom that lives on a farm closest to the forest

** RAVENPAW-**sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

** PURDY-**elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea

Several beams of sunlight shot out from the trees, bringing light to the forest at last. Each member of Smoketalon's patrol stepped through one, feeling the heat of the sun warm their fur. It was the morning, usually his favorite time of day, except today there was a problem with it. He was the one leading the patrol, and he didn't really have much leadership skills.

"So, where are we heading to?" Thornclaw asked. Smoketalon realized that they were just going forward, because he was apparently lost in thought before.

"Uh... the Thunderpath... maybe..." He replied. Embarrassed, he turned and led them to the right, where he had suggested.

Thornclaw was right behind him, and agreed with him "Okay!". Rainwhisker came after him, so everyone was out of the path that led to Fourtrees. 'Why did Graystripe order me lead this patrol?' He thought. Smoketalon came through the last trees and made it out to the Thunderpath.

As Rainwhisker stepped through, Smoketalon made quick glance at their surrounding, to make sure no one from ShadowClan was on a patrol. Fortunately, there weren't any, so they could continue.

Thornclaw came back to Smoketalon and meowed "It's started to rain, unfortunately. This patrol won't be of much use anymore.". He looked up and instantly felt a raindrop hit his eye. It was raining all right.

They heard a roar across the Thunderpath. Now the monsters were coming back. Smoketalon stepped back, aware that the monsters were unpredictable when it was raining, because there paws quickly got wet. "Let's go report back to GrayStripe!" Smoketalon shouted over the roar of the approaching monster. The three cats quickly left, and the monster raced harmlessly by.

Smoketalon caught the scent of a mouse. "Keep going. I'll meet you at our camp." He dropped back from the patrol and followed the scent through the forest. It was a fresh scent obviously; no warrior could doubt that, but something was still off. He could smell something different... mixed in with the scent, or was it? Maybe it was just where he was.

Confused, he moved away from the mouse's scent to investigate the other scent. Soon, he realized it was everywhere he went. Whatever it was, he couldn't figure out where it was. He simply decided to catch up with the rest of the patrol, so he started running back to where they were when he had split up with them.

"Scchchh!" he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, just anxious to get back with his patrol, suddenly aware that the scent could have been another cat watching him, somehow unseen. _I've made it! _He thought once he found them nearing ThunderClan's camp.

"I'm back! Anything important happen?" Smoketalon asked.

"No, unless you count talking about the next gathering," Rainwhisker replied. "I see you didn't catch anything. Bad luck, or something else?"

Smoketalon thought for a moment before answering. "I found another scent, and tried to follow it, but it ended up being everywhere. It came on our way back, and I've been trying to find out what it is. I should tell Graystripe about-"

"Wait... you said it was everywhere, right?" Thornclaw interrupted.

"Yes... why?"

"Rainwhisker and I have had the same thing happen to us! That means we're not crazy after all!" Rainwhisker rolled his eyes and meowed "Come on! We might as well just tell him now."

_Interesting..._ Smoketalon thought. Now this was something more serious than he had thought. He followed Rainwhisker through the entrance and saw Graystripe talking to Firestar. Graystripe saw them and ended the conversation, then Firestar and Graystripe came over.

"If only it wasn't raining... then your patrol could have lasted longer. Is there anything you have to report to me?" Graystripe asked. Smoketalon nodded, and drew a breath.

"The patrol was going normal, up until the point that all three of us noticed a strange scent, wherever we went. There was nothing near us, and it seems like it's either everywhere we go, or following us."

Firestar looked at Graystripe and meowed "This is exactly what we were discussing before you came. It's highly unusual, and we also noticed a few cats complain of hurting everywhere, and they are currently in Cinderpelt's den. Right now, I suggest you three get some rest."

"Okay. We'll tell you if we find anything else later." Smoketalon added. He looked over at the fresh-kill pile to see if the Clan needed hunting, but it didn't. He was about to grab a tasty looking vole when he remembered he wasn't hungry. _How can comeone forget that? It's miserable... _He then padded over to the warriors den and settled down. It was nowhere near sundown, but he was just going to lie his head down for a bit.

_No... no... no!_ He was falling asleep, but it was too late. He had barely gotten any rest yesterday, so it was out of his control. Soon, he found himself in a forest. The trees were upside down, and cats were flying around. "What's going on?" He called out.

"Hello Smoke!" A white, grey tabby tom rushed past him, and flew in circles above his head.

"Smoke? I'm Smoketalon! What is this place, and who are you?"

"I'll calll you Smoke. It's easier. And this is StarClan!

Smoketalon woke up, and saw that it was sunhigh. At least he didn't sleep too long. That dream he had was... strange. He knew it wasn't a prophecy; he wan't given a message and it was too absurd, so it must have just been his mind messing with him again.

"Smoketalon! Were you sleeping?" Rainwhisker was walking past him, having just deposited a rabbit in the fresh-kill pile.

'Yes, even though I tried not to..."

Rainwhisker laughed and meowed "Of course you couldn't stop yourself, last night you were out practically for a moon hunting! You did catch a suprising amount of prey, I have to say. What was your dream about?'

Smoketalon looked at the tree nearest to him, to make sure it wasn't upside down. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Rainwhisker slowly nodded. "Well, let Graystripe know if you're available for a hunting patrol. Those apprentices drained some of the pile, and we're gonna need more." Rainwhisker left, leaving Smoketalon to his thoughts. _I should see what's going on in Cinderpelt's den._ He thought. He got up, stretched his muscled, and started padding over to greet Cinderpelt.


End file.
